idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Party Mania! 4
Kids' WB: Party Mania! 4 is a party board video game developed by NDcube & Konami, and being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is released on September 2014 for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation TV, PC and Mac. The game is also released on iOS and Android. Characters Playable Non-Playable Boards Spaces * Win Space - Collect 5 Kids' WB coins * Lose Space - Lose 5 Kids' WB coins * ? Space - Have something happen * Collin Space - Play a Collin game. Quiz Questions For the list of questions asked in the special game: Collin's Quiz Show, see: List of Kids' WB: Party Mania! questions Minigames Voice cast * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martin, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Droopy, Zane, ACME Chairman * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear * Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Fangface, Carlos * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Captain Caveman, Dick Dastardly * James Arnold Taylor as Wile E. Coyote, Johnny Test, Fred Flintstone * Frank Welker as Road Runner, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dino, Astro, Muttley, Jumbly * Candi Milo as Granny * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamilton J. Pig, George Jetson, Flappy McFinger, Eli * John Kassir as Pete Puma and Buster Bunny * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot Maid * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Snapplepuss, GoofFinger * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Tara Strong as Omi, Ping Pong, Raven * Eric Bauza as Raimundo Pedrosa, Jack Spicer, Tubbimura, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dr. Zon, Fang Suckle * Jennifer Hale as Kimiko Tohomiko, Shadow, Katnappe * David Kaye as Clay Bailey, Chase Young * Michael Donovan as Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung * Cree Summer as Wuya * Trevor Devall as Dukey, Elroy Jetson * Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test * Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test, Pinky * Scott Menville as Robin, Tommy the Opossum * Khary Payton as Cyborg, Archibald Sykes * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Spike Brandt as Tom and Jerry * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Alexis Doll, Teary Bryte Eyed * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes * Elizabeth Daily as Brenda Chance * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare * Josh Keaton as Donald Cruise * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith, Mayor Smith * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble, Techie Bear, Hux Hound * Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Kid Power * Cherami Leigh as Lipstick Heart * Todd Haberkorn as Redman, Ceylan Jones * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeff Earl, Chooki Mason * Samantha Papenbrook as Jessie Earl * Cristina Vee as Mixel Pixel, Tenpouin Ruri * Kyle Herbert as Laber, Beag * Tia Ballard as Hop * Roger Craig Smith as Gwaca * Wally Wingert as Trerica * Erica Lindbeck as Feather Peas * Nolan North as Shocky-Doo, Ultraman * Jason Marsden as Boom-Boom Bear, Blasty Rogers * Yuri Lowenthal as Jonathan Quest, Goggles, Jack Night, Spitball, Lackey, Gen * Quinton Flynn as Bowndit * Jessica DiCicco as Penny Pitstop, Mindy Bear, Emma * Charlie Schlatter as Colby the Face Paint * Travis Willingham as Rick Dastardly, Sharp * Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper the Speedy Dog, Scraggy, Cilan, Caswell Francis * Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright, The Wesdragon, Handy, The Elefish King * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha * Erin Mathews as Pac-Man * Andrea Libman as Cylindria * Sam Vincent as Spiralton, Betrayus, President Stratos Spheros * Ian James Corlett as Blinky, Sir Cumference * Lee Tockar as Inky * Brian Drummond as Clyde * Matt Hill as Skeebo * Erin Mathews as Ms. Globular * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Billy Bob Thompson as Froakie * Lisa Ortiz as Fletchling * Haven Paschall as Serena * Eileen Stevens as Fennekin * Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont, Inkay * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Bunnelby, Bonnie * Megumi Sato as Dedenne * Suzy Myers as Chespin * Jake Paque as Professor Sycamore * Michele Knotz as Jessie * Jimmy Zoppi as James, Meowth * Kayzie Rogers as Wobbuffet * Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo * Marc Thompson as Astral * Gary Mack as Reginald Kastle * Christopher Kromer as Kite Tenjo * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Rio Kastle * Rebecca Soler as Kari Tsukumo, Hart Tenjo * Sean Schemmel as Bronk Stone, Orbital 7 * Matt Hoverman as Flip Turner * Bella Hudson as Cathy Katherine * Suzy Myers as Anna Kaboom * Wayne Grayson as Nelson Andrews * Johnny Yong Bosch as Guren Nash * Ben Diskin as Toxsa Dalton * Brian Beacock as Mr. White * Nika Futterman as Beni * Rob Dyrdek as Lil Rob * Lee Harrell as Meaty * Cam Clarke as Emo Crys * Kel Mitchell as Jay Jay * Chanel West Coast as Flipz